Minggu
by bangdaengx
Summary: ChanHo's / Menceritakan tentang sebuah keluarga kecil yang sederhana di hari Minggu. / "Cepat bangun, Park! Hari minggu bukan berarti kau bisa bermanja manja di atas kasur.," / "Uw. Uw. Uw. Kau tetap galak ya, sayang. Sama seperti jaman jaman high school dulu.," / "Dan kau tetap saja menjadi penggoda ulung yang suka tebar pesona, Park.," / Chanyeol X Joonmyeon.


**Catatan(1): Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar besarnya kepada para readers yang sudah membaca dan me review FF _Saudara_**

 **1\. Wonujeon:** _Uhuk. Thor. Uhuk_  
 _Itu gadibikin kisah panjangnya?uhuk. Kodenih. Buat dong_

 **Hehe, diusahakan untuk membuat kisah panjangnya. terimakasih, wonu-aa**

* * *

 **2\. LVenge:  
** _EHHHH?_  
 _agak bingung.._  
 _Tao anak angkat kah?_

 **Tao ini sepupu Sehun. Yah, sebut saja incest/? Terimakasih Venge  
**

* * *

 **3\. cicifu:**

 _Nice Story_

 **Terimakasih cici**

* * *

 **4\. celindazifan:**

 _Eh saudara...?_  
 _Kok bisa mereka suadaraan.._

 **Bisa dong, kan saya yang bikin hehe.. terimakasih, celinda**

* * *

 **5\. Rhy TaemZy:**

 _HunTao ..._  
 _Huaaaaaa bikin lagi dong author,,, jadi kangen mereka_

 **Kita sama ya.. Saya juga sangat rindu dengan HunTao, maka dari itu saya membuat cerita yang super singkat itu.. Terimakasih, Rhy..**

* * *

 **6\. Yasota:**

 _yaaahhh kok pendek sih thor sequel dongss hhehe_  
 _trus itu sehun nya oh tpi zitao nya huang itu gmn critanya ya, mreka bukan saudara?_

 **Saudara, tapi beda orang tua. Anggap saja seperti itu hehe.. Terimakasih, Sota..**

* * *

 **7\. zitaofans:  
**

 _lagi pengen baca Huntao, dan nemu ff ini. Sangat singkat tapi suka.._

 **Hehe terimakasih karena sudah menyukai FF saya, zitaofans.. Terimakasih untuk review kamu..  
**

* * *

 **Catatan(2): Kali ini saya persembahkan FF dengan cast Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon. FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Joonmyeon uke shipper. FF ini cukup singkat, tapi saya harap kalian menyukai nya. Terimakasih dan selamat membaca**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di sebuah rumah kediaman keluarga Park._

 _._

"Sayang, bangunlah. Ini sudah sangat siang.,"

"Hng, nanti dulu, Jun..,"

.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan posisi berbeda. Salah satu dari pemuda itu menatap kesal kepada pemuda lain yang tengah bergelung manja didalam selimut.

.

"Cepat bangun, Park! Hari minggu bukan berarti kau bisa bermanja manja di atas kasur.,"

.

Pemuda itu berusaha menyingkirkan selimut yang membalut tubuh pemuda lainnya namun gagal karena selimut itu justru dipegang sangat erat oleh pemuda yang tengah bergelung manja di dalamnya.

Merasa sangat kesal karena tidak mendapatkan hasil, ia menarik selimut tersebut namun—

.

 **SRET, Buk!**

 **.**

"Oh! Demi tuhan, Park! Kenapa kau malah menarik balik selimutnya? Padahal aku sedang berusaha menyingkirkan benda menyebalkan yang membuatmu menjadi beruang dadakan! Oh, aku tahu! Kau sudah bangun kan? Iya, kan? Ayo cep—"

"Cerewet sekali, Junma. Begini kan enak."

.

 _Hening sesaat….._

 _._

"Dasar pencuri waktu, lepaskan pelukan mu! Kau sangat bau, Park! Cepat bangun dan bersihkan badanmu kemudian bantu aku bersih ber—"

"Satu ciuman di bibir, dan aku akan menuritimu, Jun."

.

Pemuda itu masih setia memejamkan matanya, tetapi ia masih tetap saja membalas ucapan Junma. Sementara Junma sendiri sedang berusaha lepas dari pelukan pemuda itu.

.

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau."

"Hm, baiklah jika tidak mau."

Pemuda itu malah mengubah posisi mereka –menjadikan Junma sebagai guling. Junma merengut kesal. Ia mencubit hidung pemuda di hadapannya agak keras.

.

"Bangun, Park Chanyeol!"

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau."

.

Chanyeol mengulangi ucapan Junma –panggilan sayang dari Chanyeol untuk Joonmyeon.

.

"Hey, curang! Itu ucapanku!,"

.

 _Hening…_

.

Chanyeol kembali tidur –sepertinya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas, ia tidak habis fikir kenapa ia bisa jatuh pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol yang hobby hibernasi di hari Minggu. Sekarang ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima lamaran beruang bertelinga caplang ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa ia dulu tidak menerima lamaran Yifan saja? Dia pria tampan dan bijaksana, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang suka bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

.

"Tapi itulah keistimewaan mu, Park Chanyeol."

.

Joonmyeon bergumam sangat pelan saat ia mengingat masa masa 'pdkt' nya dengan Chanyeol dulu. Ia ingat dulu sempat menolak ajakan kencan Chanyeol dan membuat pria kelebihan kalsium itu hampir menangis.

…

* * *

" _ **Sunbae, kau single?"**_

 _ **Joonmyeon sedikit risih melihat adik kelas nya yang tidak ia kenal ini menanyakan hal itu.**_

" _ **Sunbae, jawab aku dong. Aku kan sedang bertanya padamu.., "**_

 _ **Joonmyeon menghela nafas, kemudian meletakkan buku yang ia baca.**_

" _ **Kau tidak lihat tulisan di sebelah papan tulis itu?"**_

 _ **Joonmyeon menunjuk sebuah slogan yang terletak di sebelah papan tulis. Chanyeol melihat apa yang di tunjuk oleh Joonmyeon, kemudian ia mengangguk.**_

" _ **Tentu aku melihatnya, memangnya kenapa Sunbae? Apa hubungannya pertanyaanku dengan kalimat 'don't be noise'? Aku kan bertanya apakah kau ini single? Kau tinggal menjawab iya atau tidak.. "**_

 _ **Joonmyeon menggertakkan giginya sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas.**_

" _ **Ini perpustakaan, tidak boleh berisik."**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya sebentar.**_

" _ **Aku kan tidak mengganggu siapa pun disini, Sunbae. Aku hanya bertanya kepadamu, apakah kau single?"**_

 _ **Joonmyeon tidak menjawab.**_

" _ **Sunbae?"**_

 _ **Tetap tidak menjawab.**_

" _ **Sunbae?"**_

 _ **Lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban.**_

" _ **Baiklah aku ulang lagi, apakah kau single?"**_

 _ **Diam. Joonmyeon tetap diam.**_

" _ **Sunbae, apa kau single?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol tetap tidak mau menyerah.**_

" _ **Sunbae? Sunbae? Sunbaeeeeeeeee?"**_

 _ **Lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban.**_

" _ **Sunbae, apakah kau–"**_

" _ **Kau ini cerewet ya."**_

 _ **Joonmyeon meletakkan buku bacaannya sedikit lebih keras. Ia kesal dengan adik kelasnya yang super aneh ini. Kenal saja tidak, tiba tiba tanya seperti itu. Tidak sopan sekali.**_

" _ **Galaknya, aku kan hanya bertanya. "**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya –lagi.**_

" _ **Ya, aku single. Dan aku tidak tertarik untuk melepas gelar single ku. Sudah ku jawab kan? Sekarang kau boleh pergi dari sini."**_

 _ **Wajah Chanyeol semakin berseri seri. Ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Joonmyeon dengan erat. Senyuman yang sangat lebar ia tujukan untuk Joonmyeon.**_

" _ **Kalau begitu, mari kita kencan, Sunbae! Aku tunggu nanti malam di kedai ramen dekat lampu merah kedua setelah perumahan di jalan pinus."**_

 _ **Joonmyeon melongo. Apa yang barusan pemuda ini katakan? Kencan? Ia mengajak Joonmyeon kencan? Yang benar saja?**_

 _ **PLAK!**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Joonmyeon menampar pipi Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena malu atau marah. Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Joonmyeon.**_

" _ **Kau fikir aku ini pria murahan, huh?! Aku saja tidak mengenal mu! Pergi sana, tidak usah mengganggu hidupku, dasar telinga aneh!, "**_

 _ **Joonmyeon berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan dengan cepat.**_

" _ **Enak saja, kenal saja tidak. Langsung minta kencan. Ih, aku bukan pria murahan, maaf saja."**_

 _ **Joonmyeon menggerutu. Dan terus menggerutu sampai tiba di kantin. Baru saja ia ingin duduk, namun tiba tiba–**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Namaku Park Chanyeol. Jadi, bagaimana? Sunbae mau menemaniku berkencan?, "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Joonmyeon kembali melongo. Jari telunjuk nya menunjuk ke arah wajah Chanyeol.**_

" _ **K-kau?! B-bagaimana bisa?!, "**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba tiba gatal.**_

" _ **Uhm, hehe.. Bagaimana, Sunbae?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa, dan aku tidak mau. Pergilah."**_

 _ **Joonmyeon bisa melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Chanyeol. Matanya yang berbinar tiba tiba sendu. Senyumnya juga lenyap dari wajahnya.**_

" _ **T-tapi Sunbae.. Aku.. Ak–"**_

" _ **Pergi dari hadapanku. Sekarang. "**_

 _ **Joonmyeon berucap dengan nada tegas. Chanyeol tetap tidak mau pergi. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca.**_

" _ **Sunbae? Kau… tidak serius kan?"**_

 _ **Joonmyeon menatap dalam pada bola mata Chanyeol yang ia akui indah. Sedikit kasihan dan merasa bersalah karena kedua bola mata itu mulai mengabur dan akan mengeluarkan kristal beningnya.**_

 _ **Joonmyeon menghela nafas.**_

" _ **Baiklah baiklah, jangan menangis. Aku akan datang."**_

 _ **Wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi ceria kembali, matanya yang tadi berembun kini sudah berbinar lagi. Dan itu membuat Joonmyeon sukses melongo untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa ia baru saja dibodohi? Atau..**_

" _ **Terimakasih, Junma Sunbae."**_

…

* * *

 **CHUP**

 **.**

Joonmyeon mendongak saat merasakan keningnya di kecup. Dan ia menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Melamunkan sesuatu, Sunbae?"

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya dan memasang wajah innocent yang sukses membuat Joonmyeon ingin muntah.

"Berhenti memanggilku Sunbae, Park!"

Chanyeol terkikik sesaat, tangan besarnya mengusap pipi gembul milik 'istri'nya.

"Uw. Uw. Uw. Kau tetap galak ya, sayang. Sama seperti jaman jaman _high school_ dulu.,"

"Dan kau tetap saja menjadi penggoda ulung yang suka tebar pesona, Park.,"

Chanyeol memainkan jarinya disekitar dagu Joonmyeon. Senyuman khas Park Chanyeol masih terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa senyum senyum begitu? Kau terlihat menyeramkan jika seperti itu."

"Menyeramkan? Tapi kau cinta, kan?"

.

 **Blush..**

.

"Diam, dan cepat mandi!"

"No. No. No."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Satu ciuman di bibir, dan aku akan mandi sekarang."

.

.

Joonmyeon melakukan _rolling eyes._ Kemudian menggerutu sesaat. Namun detik berikutnya ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

 **CHUP.**

 **.**

"Done, Park. Sekarang cepat mandi."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Joonmyeon, kemudian melumat dan menghisap bibir _kissable_ itu dengan penuh perasaan.

Dan desahan Joonmyeon membuatnya langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa gesa.

"MAAFKAN AKU, JUNMA. AKU TIDAK MAU MENYERANGMU DI PAGI HARI KARENA AKU TAHU KAU AKAN MELAKUKAN BANYAK PEKERJAAN DI HARI MINGGU INI. TUNGGU AKU SAYANG, SIAPKAN PAKAIAN KU! AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU MENGURUS KEBUN!"

Chanyeol berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Joonmyeon terlihat sedang berbaring dengan nafas terengah, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang terpejam serta bibirnya yang terbuka.

"AWAS KAU, PARK! AKAN AKU PASTIKAN MALAM INI KAU AKAN KELELAHAN DAN MENGALAMI KRAM PINGGUL KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU BERHENTI DENGAN TIGA RONDE SAJA!,"

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

Chanyeol tersedak pasta giginya saat ia sedang asyik menggosok gigi. Cepat cepat ia berkumur.

Chanyeol menatap cermin yang ada di depannya kemudian menyeringai.

Joonmyeon-nya sudah mulai berani ya..

"BAIKLAH SAYANG! AKU TUNGGU! AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI WALAUPUN KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK BERHENTI, SAYANG! TIDAK MASALAH JIKA HANYA KRAM PINGGUL SAJA! TAPI JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU JIKA KAU AKAN MERENGEK MEMINTAKU CUTI SATU MINGGU PENUH DAN MINTA DIGENDONG SELAMA SATU MINGGU PENUH KARENA KESUSAHAN BERJALAN!"

.

.

.

 _Malam hari, pukul 00:30_

 _._

" _A-arghh, Park ouch. A-akhh lelah.. Ahh ahh yeah disitu nghh, chan… Chanchaannnnn.. Ouch yes.. Good job, babe.."y_

" _What honey? Aku tidak mau berhenti sampai matahari muncul nanti.. A-arghh.. Yess, a-ouch.. Fck.. Sempit, sayang.. Ouch yes.. Nghh.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **End..**

* * *

 **Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat saya butuhkan dari kalian.. Mohon bantuannya, kawan**


End file.
